


Revenge

by Odvie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't joke with the brotherhood, Dumbledore Bashing, Lot of bashing actually, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Ron Weasley Bashing, Snape is done
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Lorsqu'un nouveau professeur de Défense arrive à Poudlard, ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, surtout du professeur Rogue qui voit encore son poste désiré lui passer sous le nez. Seulement, le nouveau professeur est plus qu'il ne parait être et le maître des potions va découvrir que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont pas les seuls à lutter pour le pouvoir en Angleterre.





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Mes chers collègues… »  
Dumbledore faisait encore son discours dans la salle des professeurs, sous les regards curieux/blasés/agacés/intéressés de ses employés.  
« J’ai l’honneur de vous annoncer l’arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il occupera ce poste jusqu'au retour de M. Potter de sa formation de l'académie des Aurors. »  
Rogue soupira : qu’est ce que ça allait être cette fois ?  
Le directeur se tourna vers la porte puis fit signe à un individu portant un étrange uniforme noir et rouge à large capuche de s’avancer.  
« Voici Samael Angelis. Il est… un peu particulier. »  
Les autres professeurs froncèrent les sourcils : qu’avait encore trouvé Dumbledore ? Un sorcier défiguré qui s’était fait agressé par les Mangemorts ? Çà expliquerait le fait qu’il se cache sous cette capuche, dissimulant parfaitement son visage. Un Auror célèbre qui avait arrêté les plus dangereux criminels du pays ? Un membre du Ministère ? Un espion de l’Ordre ?  
« Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Minerva, vous le conduirez à ses nouveaux appartements. »  
Ce n’était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Depuis quand donnait-il des ordres à Mc Gonagall ? Les autres se regardèrent consternés, puis reportèrent leur attention au nouveau qui restait immobile, tel une statue. Finalement Pomona Chourave s’approcha et lui présenta sa main pour qu’il la serre, chose qu’il ne fit pas, et se présenta ainsi que tous les autres professeurs. Quand elle eut fini, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris.  
Madame Bibine tourna un moment autour de lui pour se faire une idée de sa silhouette : il était légèrement plus petit que le professeur Rogue et très fin, mais l’uniforme l’empêchait d’en savoir plus. Le maître des potions cherchait son regard afin d’entrer dans son esprit mais il fut déconcentré par Minerva qui décida de lui montrer son chez-lui pour l’année scolaire à venir. Il annonça alors qu’il venait avec eux, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui le connaissaient.  
Lorsque les trois sorciers furent sortis, les autres professeurs se lâchèrent enfin :  
« C’est qui celui-là ? Demanda Bibine. Il n’a même pas serré la main de Pomona !  
-Et pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ? S’interrogea Flitwick. Il est si affreux que ça ?  
-Et puis il n’a même pas parlé une seule fois !  
-Peut être qu’il est muet…  
-Ou tout simplement qu’il ne veut pas nous parler.  
-Il est peut être timide…  
-Tu crois qu’on lui a fait peur ?  
-Nous non. Severus, peut être. Plaisanta le professeur Sinistra. Il ne l’a pas lâché du regard depuis on arrivée.  
-En même temps, son poste préféré lui est encore passé sous son nez crochu. Il est peut être en colère.  
-Mais alors, s’il est en colère. Pourquoi a-t-il tenu à accompagner Minerva ?  
-…  
-…  
-Ne me dites pas que…  
-On pense la même chose ?  
-Oh m… Le pauvre !  
-RIP le nouveau professeur… »  
En effet, profitant du fait que la vice-directrice les avait laissés seuls en pensant que les deux hommes sauraient s’entendre, Rogue avait empoigné le nouveau par le col de sa cape et plaqué contre le mur sans douceur.  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais sache que si tu es un espion de Dumbledore ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne te laisserais pas m’espionner comme ils ont fait ces trois dernières années ! »  
Samael ne réagit pas, même quand le potionniste lui siffla avec autorité :  
« Montre-moi ton visage ! »  
Il allait faire un geste pour retirer la capuche mais une main à la peau pâle l’en empêcha, se posant sur la sienne et lui envoyant une décharge de magie pour qu’il lâche le tissu. Le maître des potions sursauta sous la décharge envoyée, et libéra le vêtement pour se tenir la main légèrement engourdie. L’autre sorcier s’éloigna dans un mouvement rapide et silencieux puis s’arrêta devant un portrait représentant un homme assis avec un husky à ses pieds. L’animal jappa quand il s’approcha mais l’homme sur la peinture le fit taire d’un geste avant de parler :  
« Mot de passe ? »  
Rogue se tendit : allait-il entendre au moins la voix de ce nouveau ?  
« Folie douce. »  
Sa voix était claire, mélodieuse, dont on sentait une certaine joie de vivre. Une voix qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage qui se cachait sous cette capuche et pourtant, elle venait bien de lui.  
« Car après tout, nous le sommes tous… » Continua la voix tandis que le portrait pivotait pour le laisser passer.  
Rogue le regarda incrédule : c’était quoi ce gars ?!  
Le nouveau ne se montra pas de l’après-midi ni même de la soirée. Certains le voyaient marcher dans les couloirs, toujours caché par cette maudite capuche dont Bibine voulait déjà y mettre le feu. D’autres, dont le professeur Flitwick, l’attrapaient par une manche pour lui montrer tous les endroits importants du château. Curieusement, il s’était laissé faire, sauf quand Rogue lui proposa de visiter le laboratoire de potions où il s’était dérobé en répondant qu’il avait suffisamment vu de potions passer sous ses yeux pour au moins les 10 ans à venir, avant de s’éloigner pris par une quinte de toux à cause des vapeurs qui s’échappaient de la pièce. Le maître des potions ricana : ce sorcier ne supportait pas les vapeurs émises par les potions ? Très bien alors… Il ferait très attention… à en laisser dans sa salle de classe ! Après tout, ce n’était que le cinquième professeur de Défense qui venait en trois ans…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Quatre jours s’étaient écoulés depuis l’arrivée de Samael Angelis, et ce dernier n’avait toujours pas pris un repas dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs ! Étrange, il était pourtant sensé s’intégrer à l’équipe, et non s’isoler comme çà. Le regard de Minerva se dirigea vers un Severus qui, pour cette fois, ne comprit pas l’origine de ce regard accusateur :  
« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard froid en retour.   
-Savez-vous où se trouve Mr. Angelis ?  
-Dans ses appartements sans doute. Railla-t-il. Espérons qu’il se souviendra de la date de la rentrée pour en sortir… »  
McGonagall soupira et retourna à son assiette, mais Chourave décida de prendre la relève :  
« Tu ne lui as rien fait Severus, rassure-moi.  
-…  
-Sev… ?  
-Pourquoi ça retombe toujours sur moi, râla-t-il. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile n’est pas fichu de sortir de sa tanière !  
-Çà retombe sur vous pour la simple et bonne raison que les 4 autres ont dû quitter le château précipitamment après avoir resté seul avec vous. Répondit Flitwick en sirotant son jus de fruits.  
-… »  
Le petit professeur avait fait mouche, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Le maître des potions se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien jusqu’à la fin du repas, où il fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour une nouvelle mission de l’ordre.   
Plus tard, il se dirigea donc vers les grilles pour sortir du château et transplana pour ne revenir que tard le soir, épuisé et blessé par une lutte contre un puissant sorcier armé d’une dracoliche à pierre verte émeraude. Il n’avait dû son salut qu’à sa capacité à transplaner lorsque la créature s’était jetée sur lui pour lui arracher le cou.  
Comme d’habitude, il ne croisa personne jusqu’au bureau de Dumbledore où il devait à tout prix faire son rapport avant de pouvoir se reposer. Comme il s’y attendait, le Directeur ne fut pas du tout satisfait, et le fit bien savoir. Il ne cessa le Doloris que lorsqu’il vit que son employé et espion allait s’évanouir car il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il le congédia donc sèchement, sans le laisser se remettre du sort.   
Severus déambulait difficilement dans les couloirs pour atteindre les cachots, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise une silhouette au visage caché par une large capuche blanche. Il se força à se redresser et s’appuya contre le mur le plus proche :  
« Cela vous amuse n’est-ce-pas Angelis ? Ricana-t-il. Vous sortez de votre tanière pour me voir dans cet état ? Savourez bien ce moment, car ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez ainsi. »  
L’interpellé s’approcha silencieusement, sans répondre à la provocation de son collègue et l’attrapa à la taille pour l’empêcher de tomber, malgré les protestations du sorcier.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Grogna le professeur de potions. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! »  
Il voulut se dégager mais le geste trop violent lui fit tourner dangereusement la tête et il dut s'appuyer contre son collègue pour rester debout. Collègue qui ne disait toujours rien.  
« Ramenez-moi dans mes cachots. » Ordonna-t-il.  
Ils firent quelques pas avant que le sombre sorcier ne s'écroule, tout juste retenu par l'autre qui fit preuve d'excellent réflexes.  
« Tch ! J'ai l'impression que nos rôles se sont inversés pour cette nuit. »  
Plus loin, dans son bureau, Dumbledore discutait par cheminette avec Alastor Maugrey :  
« Sera-t-il bientôt prêt ?  
-Bientôt, il commence à bien maîtriser les sortilèges offensifs. Je vais commencer la magie noire dans une semaine ou deux.  
-Très bien Alastor. Félicita Albus. Et n’oubliez pas : aucun sortilège défensif. Il ne doit pas savoir utiliser de bouclier.  
-Je ne l’oublie pas. Et pour Vous-savez-qui ?  
-Toujours rien, il doit sans doute préparer son armée.   
-Et les autres ? On continue de les chasser ?  
-Bien sûr. Tous. Jusqu’au dernier. »  
Maugrey ricana puis sa tête disparut de l’âtre de la cheminée, laissant le directeur à ses plans. Ainsi Potter apprenait vite ? Très bien, comme ça il le confronterait plus tôt au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et serait plus tôt Ministre de la Magie.   
Il repensa au nouveau professeur fraîchement engagé. Un Neutre qui ne semblait pas très sociable avec les autres mais ce n’était pas trop grave. Au moins il n’influencerait pas le reste de l’équipe pédagogique avec ses réflexions. De plus, Rogue ne semblait pas trop l’apprécier. C’était bon signe : s’il tentait de faire ouvrir les yeux à McGonagall ou à Flitwick, il autoriserait le potionniste à l’en débarrasser d’un poison bien efficace et indétectable pour les Aurors. Ou bien… trouverait des preuves comme quoi ce nouveau professeur est en fait un dangereux Mangemort et là, ce serait Maugrey qui s’en occuperait. De la pire manière qui soit.  
Et il partit se coucher, sans savoir qu’au lever du soleil, une musique résonnait dans le 4ème étage, celle d’un violon.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Rogue ne sut pas ce qui l’avait réveillé : peut être était-ce l’absence de douleur (impossible vu qu’il n’avait pas pris de potion hier à son retour de mission), ou bien la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce voisine ? Il se redressa en grimaçant car il se sentait quand même courbaturé et sursauta : ce n’était pas sa chambre !  
La pièce où il se trouvait était spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre qui baignait la pièce de lumière, les murs nus portant des armes diverses moldues, une grande armoire en bois clair aux portes coulissantes fermées, le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux avaient dû être retirés et dont les supports de ces rideaux portaient des traces de griffes profondes. Peut être qu’un ancien occupant avait possédé un Niffleur ou un autre animal à griffes, ceci expliquait les traces qui avaient fortement abîmé le bois. Il repoussa les couvertures bleues nuit et se leva avec précautions. Le violon ne cessait pas de jouer, envoûtant, entraînant, l’invitant à pousser la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce voisine. Il hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la porte.  
Il arriva dans le séjour, une pièce rectangulaire, spacieuse et bien éclairée par la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, un canapé sombre inoccupé, 2 fauteuils de la même couleur, une table basse ouvragée sur un épais tapis bleu turquoise, une bibliothèque à moitié pleine de livres, un sabre rangé dans son fourreau accroché au mur, et surtout l’occupant des lieux qui fit se figer le professeur.  
Un homme vêtu d’un pantalon noir serré et d’une tunique en lin blanche qui flottait un peu sur lui. Une ceinture de cuir noir retombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Il se déplaçait avec grâce, pieds nus sur le sol pierreux, d’apparence frêle si on se fiait à la largeur de ses épaules, des cheveux argentés noués en une natte lâche qui descendait jusqu’en bas du dos du joueur, le visage fin et élégant mais dont les yeux était fermés. Une cicatrice courait de son cou à l’épaule gauche, de forme vaguement étoilée, très certainement le résultat d’un maléfice. L’homme semblait valser au rythme de la mélodie qu’il jouait sur son violon, se déplaçant avec grâce entre les meubles sans en toucher un seul, ni même les frôler.   
D’un coup, il s’arrêta sur une longue note puis ouvrit les yeux, laissant Severus admirer le bleu acier qui s’y trouvait puis bougea avec rapidité pour ranger son instrument. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers l’homme en noir et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.  
« Bonjour. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis. »  
La voix n’était pas inconnue au professeur qui fronça les sourcils :  
« Angelis ?  
-Pour vous servir, répondit l’autre rieur en s’inclinant profondément.   
-Je… vous avez pourtant dit de me ramener aux cachots et de me laisser me débrouiller. »  
Le sorcier à pieds nus prit un air affligé :  
« Je n’allais quand même pas vous laisser tout seul sans connaissance dans les cachots, surtout après avoir subi un Doloris. N’importe qui aurait pu vous faire du mal. »  
Rogue grogna : ce maudit Samael avait raison ! Il aurait suffi d’un Serpentard dont les parents doutaient de sa position en tant que Mangemort fidèle pour que ça lui attire des ennuis. Voire même d’un élève mécontent d’une autre maison qui serait un peu plus rancunier que les autres. Mais n’empêche, il ne l’avait pas écouté ! De la part d’un bleu, il devait quand même un minimum de respect envers lui. Il se contenta de se taire et d’observer cet étrange collègue qui semblait danser à chaque mouvement, parfaitement à l’aise dans sa tunique et chantonnant quelque chose que le maître des potions n’arrivait pas à comprendre car trop bas pour que les paroles soient parfaitement audibles. Comment pouvait-il avoir des cheveux aussi blancs alors qu’il paraissait avoir à peine 25 ans ? S’agissait-il d’un accident de potions ? Ou d’un sortilège, peut-être ?  
Finalement, il s’arracha à la contemplation de cet étrange personnage, regarda par la fenêtre et soupira : il ne pleuvra pas encore aujourd’hui.  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Samael l’accompagna avec pour explication :  
« Celui qui vous a lancé ce sortilège doit être encore ici, je viens juste pour être sûr qu’il ne vous arrivera rien. »  
Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser. Severus soupira à nouveau, et marcha dans les couloirs en compagnie du sorcier aux pieds nus qui lui demandait comment fonctionnait le château. Il se força donc à faire des phrases non sarcastiques et entreprit de raconter rapidement la fondation de Poudlard, son histoire et également le fonctionnement, les elfes de maison, les passages secrets, les escaliers ainsi que les tableaux qui chuchotaient sur leur passage.   
Minerva, qui les croisa un peu plus tard, marqua un temps d’arrêt quand elle les vit marcher et parler comme des personnes civilisées. Après que Angelis se soit présenté, elle consentit à lui sourire et lui souhaita un bon retour parmi les vivants, du fait que personne ne l’avait vu durant quelques jours, puis félicita Rogue à voix basse.   
Dans le hall, le professeur sombre décida qu’il pouvait faire le reste du chemin tout seul et le dit clairement. L’autre se contenta de ricaner et regarda par la fenêtre où il pouvait voir le soleil briller comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Puis lentement, il ouvrit la grande porte pour sortir dans le parc, pas gêné par le fait qu’il ne portait aucune chaussure à ses pieds. Il sautilla dans l’herbe, suivant un parcours que lui seul semblait voir pour arriver jusqu’à la cabane de Hagrid où il vit un hyppogriffe gris attaché une barrière. Il alla directement le saluer et passer un peu de temps à caresser les plumes de l’animal. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite avec curiosité : qu’avait donc cette forêt de spécial pour être INTERDITE (Rogue avait beaucoup insisté sur ce mot) ?   
Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que constater les effets secondaires de la sécheresse qui s’abattait sur le pays, l’herbe sèche et jaune, l’eau moins abondante et la chaleur étouffante. Même le vent était chaud. Il prit rapidement un air blasé puis regarda le ciel sans nuage. Et si… ?  
Rogue accueillit avec soulagement la fraîcheur de ses cachots et s’engouffra dans son laboratoire de potions. Il fallait à tout prix refaire son stock de potions de soins et post-Doloris, il n’en avait plus. D’ailleurs, il se demandait comment Samael Angelis avait fait pour faire disparaître toutes ses blessures alors qu’il avait une telle cicatrice sur le corps. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour se faire blesser de la sorte ?   
Réfléchissant à la question, il rassembla ses ingrédients et constata une chose : il lui manquait de l’eau. Bien sûr, un simple Aguamenti aurait suffi, mais il voulait de l’eau de pluie car elle donnait plus d’efficacité à sa potion. Il fouilla son armoire d’ingrédients et ne trouva aucune autre bouteille d’eau de pluie qu’il pourrait utiliser. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il allait devoir attendre la prochaine pluie pour refaire son stock de potions ? Mais quand allait tomber cette pluie ? Et combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter ces missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et se prendre des Doloris à chaque que quelque chose ne plaisait pas au Lord ou à Dumbledore ? Il commençait sérieusement à saturer, même si le cher directeur lui répétait sans cesse que c’était en hommage à son ancien élève lâchement tué par des Mangemorts.   
Cet assassinat, il en avait parlé à Voldemort. Ce dernier avait semblé vraiment surpris puis avait demandé à l’assemblée de ses fidèles qui avait osé faire ça. Car une chose était sûre pour le camp des Mages noirs : on ne touchait pas aux membres de la Confrérie sans conséquence. Mais aucun ne s’était manifesté, laissant tout le monde perplexe : personne n’était assez fou pour s’attaquer à un sorcier apparemment membre de la célèbre et mystérieuse Confrérie des Assassins. Le lord lui-même ne comprenait l’intérêt d’agresser ce type de sorcier : ils étaient les seuls faisant réellement partie neutre dans le conflit, veillant surtout à la protection de la population. C'était plutôt le genre d'individu qu'on laissait en vie.   
Quelqu’un frappa à la porte, le dérangeant dans ses réflexions :  
« Severus, appela le professeur Flitwick. Peux-tu aller chercher Angelis dans le parc ? Il y a un orage qui monte et il reste dehors. »  
Un orage ? Rogue ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Il saisit un chaudron suffisamment pratique pour pouvoir courir avec sans se prendre les pieds dedans et se hâta vers le parc, suivi par le petit professeur.   
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut surpris par une bourrasque qui manqua de le renverser en arrière. Rapidement, il chercha Samael et le vit au loin, au milieu du parc, avec son violon, visiblement en train de jouer. Le sombre professeur s'approcha et lui cria :  
« Angelis ! Vous ne devriez pas rester là ! Il y a un orage qui arrive !  
-Je sais. Répondit l’interpellé avec un grand sourire. Et c’est tant mieux. »  
Il reporta son attention sur le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu de nuages et continua à jouer, les cheveux à moitié détachés volant au vent. Sa musique semblait appeler quelque chose, et ce quelque chose semblait se trouver dans ces nuages noirs menaçants. On aurait dit qu'il dansait avec le vent.  
Il continua, tournoyant sur lui-même, jusqu’à ce que la pluie orageuse surgisse et les trempe abondamment, là il laissa l’eau couler sur lui, ses vêtements et son instrument tout en continuant à jouer. Severus ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, mais au moins réussit à obtenir l’eau tant désirée. Il entendit son collègue remercier les créatures de l’eau et éclater de rire. Un rire qui secoua Rogue, lui remuant fortement les entrailles, lui rappelant un rire du passé, un rire qu’il n’avait que trop peu entendu à son goût.   
Plus loin, les autres professeurs, bien à l’abri derrière les fenêtres se demandèrent pourquoi Rogue était soudainement tombé à genoux alors que l’autre professeur débutant dansait joyeusement sous la pluie, entouré par un courant d’air qui, mêlé à la pluie, donnait l’impression qu'un dragon translucide à la silhouette serpentine l’accompagnait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il faisait nuit sur la campagne. Un groupe de sorciers se dirigeait silencieusement vers un petit village isolé. Il ne laissait entendre pour seuls bruits que de simples ordres chuchotés. Rapidement, la vingtaine de sorciers se divisa en petits groupes de deux ou trois personne et allèrent se poster à différent endroits du village. Une fois tout le monde positionné, l’un d’eux fit apparaître une Marques des Ténèbres verdâtre et ce fut le signal : des sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés, réveillant les habitants moldus paniqués par ces hommes vêtus de noirs qui jetaient des rayons destructeurs avec leur bâton.  
Une maison s’enflamma, forçant la famille qui y vivait à sortir sous les rires gras de quelques sorciers qui lancèrent des rayons mortels sur chaque individu. L’un d’eux se désintéressa soudainement et se tourna vers une autre maison à laquelle il jeta un sort d’explosion. Le bruit fut effroyable, mais pas pour les agresseurs qui se délectaient du massacre. Très vite, les groupes se divisèrent et s’éparpillèrent dans les rues, lançant des sortilèges à tout va, riant face aux hurlements des femmes qui voyaient leur mari se faire torturer, ou bien des pleurs des enfants perdus au milieu de ce massacre.  
Un sorcier vit une petite fille qui serrait sa peluche contre elle, cachée derrière un poteau électrique, il s’approcha en levant sa baguette et en marmonnant une formule et l’abaissa d’un coup sec. Une flèche lui transperça le cou et il s’effondra dans un cri étranglé.  
« Ils sont là ! » Hurla un sorcier, soudainement paniqué.  
Une pluie de flèches s’abattit sur un groupe de personnes les éparpillant entre les ruelles. Un bruit de course se fit entendre, ainsi que des tuiles qui glissaient des toits sous des pas rapides et assurés.  
« Ils attaquent ! Hurla un autre. Préparez-vous ! »  
La fillette à la peluche sortit de sa cachette pour courir vers sa maison maintenant écroulée. Elle allait marcher dans les décombres quand une main l’arrêta :  
« Viens par ici. »  
La voix était doucereuse, et les mains masculines prirent la petite pour la ramener contre un corps recouvert par une longue cape noire.   
Rogue circula rapidement, esquivant les silhouettes humaines au visage caché par des capuches larges qui attaquaient les sorciers et les explosions engendrées pour se diriger vers une ruelle sombre et encore intacte. Là, il déposa l’enfant et se redressa :  
« Reste ici, et attend que l’on vienne te cher… »  
Un bruit caractéristique de quelqu’un venant de sauter d’un mur pour atterrir sur le bitume retentit derrière lui.  
« …cher. »  
Il se retourna et se retrouvant face à un homme vêtu d’un uniforme complexe noir et rouge. Il était de taille moyenne et les vêtements ainsi que les pièces d’armures empêchaient le sorcier de se faire une idée de la corpulence exacte de l’individu sauf qu’il était suffisamment mince pour être rapide et puissant à la fois. Son regard était caché par sa capuche noire qui ne le laissait voir que le bas du visage. Il portait des gantelets de cuir et de métal épais et d’un mouvement fluide, fit se déployer une lame-secrète.  
Un assassin. Il avait face à lui un assassin !  
Sans prévenir, il attaqua et le professeur eut tout juste le temps d’esquiver la lame avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans l’estomac qui le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Il toussa et cracha avant de se relever. Comment lui, vampire de son état, pouvait se faire botter ainsi le train par un assassin ? Il sortit sa baguette mais l’autre fut plus rapide car il se retrouva projeté au sol avec la pointe de la lame tout contre sa gorge. Il se débattit mais il n’arrivait pas à se dégager. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi ! Qui protégerait ses serpents s’il se faisait tuer là ?  
« Non ! Pleura la fillette en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Il ne m’a pas fait de mal ! »  
L’assassin recula sa lame et fixa l’enfant d’un air interrogateur. Le sorcier n’osait pas bouger de peur que son adversaire ne décide de reporter son attention sur lui et de s’en occuper définitivement. L’assassin sembla se décider au bout d’une longue minute d’échange de regard avec la petite puis se tourna vers Rogue en prenant une dague coincée à sa ceinture.  
« Non ! Se débattit l’homme toujours coincé sur le sol. Lâche-moi ! »  
La dague se planta à quelques millimètres de son cou. L’assassin eut un mince sourire avant de se redresser et de retourner sur le champ de bataille. Severus s’en doutait mais la petite venait vraiment de lui sauver la vie ! Il resta un moment à moitié redressé sur son séant, une main sur le cœur et la respiration rapide. Bon sang, il s’en était fallu de peu ! Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour s’en remettre suffisamment pour pouvoir se lever et marcher.   
Quand il sortit de la ruelle, il vit trois autres individus semblables à celui qui l’avait attaqué courir et bondir après les sorciers, sauf qu’ils étaient de couleurs différentes. L’un portait un uniforme entièrement noir au point qu’on ne le voyait que lorsqu’il passait près des flammes ou des éclairages moldus. L’autre était vert foncé et utilisait un arc avec une précision redoutable. Le troisième était rouge carmin et venait d’égorger sans pitié un sorcier qui venait de lui jeter un sortilège. Mais où était le noir et rouge ?   
Un bruit de course lui permit de le retrouver, accompagné d’un assassin portant un uniforme blanc et bleu. Les deux couraient pour se diriger vers deux maisons à plusieurs étages d’où on voyait des lumières vertes éclairer brièvement les pièces ainsi que des cris qui résonnaient dans la nuit. Allaient-ils attaquer les sorciers présents dans ces 2 habitations ?   
Les deux assassins entrèrent ensemble dans la même maison, provoquant des cris d’horreur, des jets de sortilèges non identifiés puis un silence macabre avant de sauter par une fenêtre pour passer à la maison suivante où ils firent le même manège. Le professeur retint son souffle : ces deux-là avaient juste décimé au moins 6 sorciers comme si de rien n’était !  
Quand aux rares attaquants du raid qui avaient réussi jusque là à échapper aux lames mortelles des assassins, ils firent l’erreur de vouloir venger leurs camarades tombés au combat, provoquant et insultant leurs adversaires. Ils ne comprirent que trop tard leur bêtise lorsque les assassins fondirent sur eux.  
Lorsque les cris prirent fin, Rogue comprit qu’il était le seul survivant de cette mission. Il marchait prudemment dans les rues, à visage découvert. Il vit quelques moldus encore en vie, ce qui le rassura : au moins, il y aurait des survivants de ce carnage. L’assassin rouge le vit et bondit sur lui en déployant ses lames dans un cri d’attaque.  
« NON ! »Hurla-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour esquiver l’assaut. Pas deux fois ! »  
L’assassin eut un sourire cruel et sa capuche glissa légèrement en arrière, permettant au professeur d’apercevoir l’éclat ambré de ses yeux. Il recula et tomba en arrière, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux ambrés du tueur devant lui. Il vit les lames luire à la lumière des flammes et esquiva l’attaque de justesse. Il se releva et se mit à courir, priant pour que l’assassin rouge ne le poursuive pas. Un rire cruel retentit derrière lui et il comprit qu’il était pourchassé.  
Il se rua hors du village et transplana, échappant ainsi à ce terrifiant prédateur humain, et retournant vers Poudlard où il serait certainement plus en sécurité qu’ici. Cette mission était un échec : il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant moldus, et les sorciers devaient tous rentrer. Dumbledore n’allait pas être content…  
Cette fois encore, il regretta d’avoir accepté d’être au service de l’Ordre, surtout lorsqu’il vit le visage furieux du vieux sorcier. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au sortilège impardonnable qu’il allait recevoir une fois de plus.   
« Tu me déçois beaucoup Severus. Dit le directeur d’une voix douce. Je me demande si tu es vraiment utile… »  
C’était vraiment mauvais çà…  
« Endoloris ! »  
Il ne ressortit que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors le soleil était déjà levé, blessé et profondément dégoûté de lui-même. Il marchait difficilement dans les couloirs et s’arrêta : devant lui se tenait un homme qu’il connaissait que depuis peu, vêtu d’une tunique blanche crème et d’un pantalon moulant marron foncé et pieds nus.   
« Professeur Angelis, » salua-t-il avec froideur, ne voulant pas être vu comme dans cet état.  
L’interpellé fronça les sourcils en voyant l’état de son collègue, puis s’approcha avec grâce :  
« Vous saignez.  
-Un accident de potion, grogna le professeur.  
-Vous sentez le brûlé.  
-Mon chaudron a explosé.  
-Il y a du sang sur votre cape.  
-Ce n’est pas le mi… Non, oubliez ça ! »  
Le professeur aux cheveux argentés s’immobilisa puis tourna autour de l’homme en noir, l’analysant du regard :  
« De la magie noire…  
-J’ai dû jeter un sort sous le coup de la colère.  
-Deux maléfices Impardonnables ?  
-… »  
Cette fois, il ne savait que répondre pour se justifier. L’autre le fixait avec surprise, puis tendit la main vers son visage :  
« On vous a jeté un sortilège Doloris. Deux fois. Par contre... Quelque chose cloche... »  
Rogue sortit sa baguette d’un geste non contrôlé et la brandit :  
« N’essaie pas de découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé ! »  
L’autre sourit, dévoilant ses canines d’une manière qui lui rappelait désagréablement l’assassin rouge de la soirée :  
« Mais je l’ai déjà découvert. »  
Il éclata de rire sous le visage déconfit du Directeur des Serpentards, puis plongea son regard dans le sien :  
« Le sortilège de contrainte vous pèse ? »  
Il fondit sur le sorcier blessé, ses mains le plaquant au sol presque sans effort.  
« Ce sortilège est vicieux n’est-ce-pas ? Il nous pousse à faire ce que l’on ne veut pas et nous pourrit la vie tant que l’on ne l’a pas fait. Il contrôle même notre corps, non content de posséder notre esprit. »  
Son regard semblait le sonder du plus profond de son âme, il libéra une vague de magie incontrôlée qui repoussa légèrement Samael mais qui eut le mérite de briser le sort.  
Ce dernier se releva puis tendit sa main pour l’aider à se relever :  
« Félicitations, vous venez de lutter contre un Adigo, et vous venez de gagner. »  
Le maitre des potions grogna puis s’appuya contre son collègue pour rester debout :  
« Ramenez-moi aux cachots.  
-A vos ordres, ria l’autre amusé. Mais ne tombez pas 5 mètres plus loin alors. »  
Severus grogna à nouveau, mais se mit tout de même en marche, songeant à ses potions de soins qui l’attendaient bien sagement dans ses appartements. Appuyé contre les épaules de l’autre homme, il se demanda vaguement à propos de cette mystérieuse cicatrice. Jusqu’où s’étendait-elle exactement ? Il fallait vite qu’il trouve quelque chose pour en savoir plus sur cette particularité.  
« Laissez mes cicatrices tranquilles et je ne vous demanderai rien sur l’origine de ce sortilège de contrainte que vous sembliez avoir sur vous depuis déjà un certain temps. »  
C’était pas gagné… Attendez ! Il avait plusieurs cicatrices ?!  
« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, ramenez-moi le plus vite possible à mes appartements. »  
Non mais !


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, personne ne vit le maître des potions avant le début de l’après-midi, ce qui ne surprit pas grand monde : tous pensaient qu’il était dans son laboratoire à travailler sur ses potions. Mme Bibine et Flitwick avaient attrapé Angelis par la natte et l’entraînaient vers une salle de classe vide pour « tester son potentiel et voir s’il est vraiment digne d’être professeur ».  
Le pauvre n’avait plus le droit de remettre sa capuche noire sous prétexte que la prof de vol y mettrait le feu sans aucune hésitation. Tenant à garder ses vêtements intacts, il préféra coopérer et laissa la professeur le montrer à tout le personnel présent et dire que « c’était un crime de vouloir cacher une si jolie tête. ». Mme Pomfresh l’avait déjà poursuivi afin d’examiner sa cicatrice au cou. Ce fut d’ailleurs une scène assez comique. L’infirmière avait couru après dans presque tous les étages et il ne lui échappa que quand il se cacha dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.  
Lorsque le sombre professeur quitta son antre, tous purent voir qu’il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, mais sans en savoir plus. Il s’était contenté de leur jeter un regard froid puis de sortir dans le parc pour aller chercher des plantes.  
Il ne revint que pour dîner, découvrant trois professeurs les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements tâchés et un peu brûlés, ainsi que quelques égratignures sur le visage et les mains. Leur explication : un petit test pour le bleu, qui avait réussi à faire vaincre Mme Bibine avant de se faire laminer par le professeur d’enchantements. Samael souriait, annonçant que Filius était sans doute le meilleur duelliste du pays et que, par conséquent, il était normal de perdre face à lui.   
Dumbledore profita de cette distraction pour faire un tour dans l’esprit du jeune professeur où il fut violemment repoussé avant même d’avoir essayé de toucher aux barrières mentales. Il décida donc d’aller dans celui du maître des potions mais là, il se prit littéralement un mur mental, manquant de le faire chuter en arrière et coupant la tentative de connexion. Secoué mais ne montrant rien, il préféra se concentrer sagement sur son assiette, bien plus inoffensive.   
A la fin du repas, il rappela à tous que la rentrée était pour le lendemain et souhaita une bonne soirée à toute l’équipe qui réagit plus ou moins bien selon les personnes. Et oui, adieu le calme des vacances ! Et bonjour les enfants/morveux/cornichons/futures victimes…  
Après avoir vaguement interrogé le jeune prof au sujet de ses méthodes d’enseignement, il hocha la tête et quitta la Grande Salle, persuadé que les yeux bleus acier du jeune sorcier avaient vu jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Bon sang que ce regard était perturbant ! Il ne devait plus le croiser, c’était décidé.  
Le professeur Flitwick proposa à Angelis de lui donner quelques conseils pour tenir une classe sans trop de problèmes, il les accepta avec joie entre 2 bouchées de fondant au chocolat. Très vite, les autres se prirent au jeu, sauf Rogue évidemment, et lui donnèrent des astuces, des idées plus ou moins loufoques, des moyens de se faire respecter, et surtout l’ordre de ne jamais s’énerver.  
« Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Samael qui eut la surprise de retrouver une seconde part de dessert dans son assiette -les elfes de Poudlard semblaient le trouver trop maigre car il avait toujours un 2ème service-.  
-Parce qu’ils voient que vous êtes vulnérables et en profitent. Cracha Rogue. Soyez sévère et insensible. Et seulement là, ils vous respecteront. N’ayez pas peur d’enlever des points et de distribuer des retenues.   
-Oui, c’est une technique très efficace pour dégoûter les élèves de la matière qu’on enseigne, philosopha Chourave. Combien de jeunes sorciers sont intéressés par les potions au début de leur première année et qui ne veulent plus en entendre parler ensuite ? »  
Personne n’osa répondre, et tous finirent leur repas en silence.   
Le soir, le maître des potions, dans ses habituelles promenades nocturnes, fut dérangé par un chant suivi par une voix fantomatique.  
« J’ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt...  
-J’ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt… »  
A première vue, le fantôme qui s’amusait à répéter tout ce que l’homme chantait, c’était Peeves.  
« Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté…  
-Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté…  
-Ah ce qu’il est fort ! Ah ce qu’il est beau ! Ah ce qu’il est grand mon ami Troll du Chaos ! »  
La chanson dura encore longtemps, d’après ce que le maître des potions comprit, il s’agissait d’une histoire de troll qui voulait manger un elfe farci aux pommes, et qui voulait également ajouter un humain en plus dans son repas. Il suivit discrètement les chanteurs pour en connaître la fin. Sa patience et sa discrétion finirent par payer :  
« Alors, j’ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu…  
-Alors j’ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu…  
-Et pour le farcir de pommes, il lui enfonçait dans l’… »  
Plus jamais Rogue ne verrait les pommes comme avant… Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans ses cachots dans un mouvement de cape. Quelques mètres plus loin, Samael et un Peeves se frappaient dans la main, hilares.  
Le lendemain matin, il fut dégoûté quand Samael lui proposa un fruit et lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu’il savait faire, sous les regards étonnés des collègues qui ne comprirent pas pourquoi l’un se retenait de rire et l’autre de lui jeter un sort. Jugeant la situation trop complexe et dangereuse, ils préférèrent ne rien savoir.  
Et toute la journée, Peeves chantonna cette curieuse chanson dans le château, sous les regards outrés de quelques fantômes prudes.   
Le soir du banquet de début d’année, Samael fut officiellement présenté par le directeur mais n’écouta pas du tout le discours, préférant se concentrer sur ses barrières mentales au cas où il sentirait une nouvelle intrusion. Il la sentit, et se mit à sourire : ce soir, Dumbledore allait avoir l’histoire du troll farceur et de l’elfe farci dans la tête pour au moins toute la soirée. Et il fut très fier de son coup, qu’il garda secret bien sûr. Mais dont l’amusement qu’il en tirait ne passa pas inaperçu pour tous. Les élèves qui le virent eurent peur, se demandant quel sadique on leur avait donné cette année.  
« Tu crois qu’il est méchant ? Demanda un première année à un autre tout aussi peu sûr de lui.  
-J’espère pas, il parait qu’il y a déjà eu des Mangemorts comme enseignants dans cette école. Il ne peut pas être pire qu’eux, si ?  
-… »  
Samael ne le sut pas, mais en moins d’une heure, il avait déjà une réputation de psychopathe sadique.  
« Bon, alors, bonjour à tous. Salua le jeune professeur alors que les adolescents entraient dans sa salle de classe.  
-Bonjour, répondirent vaguement les élèves devant lui : des troisièmes années Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.  
-Bien, vous n’aurez pas besoin de vos livres aujourd’hui. D’ailleurs, les avez-vous lu ces livres ? »  
Quelques personnes répondirent par l’affirmative.  
« Bien, et les avez-vous compris ? –regard perplexes et désolés des ados devant lui- Non ? Moi non plus, ne vous en faites pas. Ils ont été choisis par le Ministère, parait-il... Donc, les livres, nous ne les utiliserons pas de l’année. Ce sera moins lourd dans vos sacs. »  
Au vu des regards reconnaissants, il comprit qu’il avait marqué un point.   
« Aujourd’hui, les baguettes seront également inutiles. Mais je vous promets qu’on s’en servira dans l’année. Maintenant, parlons des cours. »  
Chacun se tendit : qu’allaient-ils apprendre cette année ?  
«Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ces petites formalités, j'aimerais commencer sur un point très important dans la vie de tous les jours, et surtout si vous vous faîtes attaquer alors que vous êtes en groupe : le travail d'équipe. Et comme je suis un partisan de la pratique... »  
Il prit une cage recouverte d’un tissu noir et la posa sur le bureau.  
« Il y a là-dedans, une créature vicieuse, malfaisante, qui est capable de nous déchiqueter en un seul coup de dents. Méfiez-vous, avec lui, il ne faut pas montrer que l’on a peur, surtout pas ! Rien n’est plus dangereux que cette bête-là, surtout adulte. »  
Ils commençaient à stresser dans la classe, ce qui l’amusa grandement.  
« Vous allez voir, il vaut le détour. Votre mission aujourd’hui : l’attraper, sans baguette, en équipe. Levez-vous s’il-vous-plait. »  
Chacun se leva, tremblant, et il fit un geste de la main pour mettre les tables sur les côtés de la pièce.  
« Tout le monde est prêt ? –il se tourna vers la cage- Et au fait, je le veux vivant à la fin du cours. »  
Il reprit la cage et la mit sur le sol, sans enlever le tissus, et glissa la main sous l’étoffe pour l’ouvrir.   
« Ne criez surtout pas : ça pourrait l’énerver. »  
Une forme jaillit de la cage à toute vitesse, faisant peur à tous les élèves qui crièrent sous le coup de la surprise. La chose fit rapidement le tour de la classe puis s’immobilisa, laissa les autres voir… un lapin.  
« Un lapin ?! S’exclamèrent plusieurs élèves. Mais… »  
Samael sourit :  
« J’ai galéré pour l’attraper, cette bestiole est plus rapide que les simples lapins normaux. Celui-ci vient des Iles-de-Pâques. A vous de travailler en équipe pour le capturer et le remettre dans sa cage. »  
Tout le monde s’échangea un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le prof nonchalamment assis sur son bureau qui haussa un sourcil :  
« Et bien alors, qu’attendez-vous ? Que je vous donne le signal ? Allez : 20 points à celui qui l’attrape. »  
Ce fut un joyeux bazar : chacun se mit à courir après l’animal sans pouvoir le rattraper, ni même frôler sa fourrure sombre. Le lapin était vraiment rapide, semblant ne jamais se fatiguer. Le professeur s’amusait de les voir poursuivre le petit mammifère comme des enfants, sans réfléchir à une stratégie pour l’acculer dans un coin et le prendre tout simplement par la peau des épaules et le remettre dans sa cage. Une technique aussi simple…  
Au bout d’une demi-heure, il en fit une triste conclusion : personne dans cette classe n’était fichu de travailler en équipe. Navrant, surtout que le travail en équipe était très important dans la vie courante. Lorsque l’heure fut passée, il s’accroupit sur le bureau, tendu comme un arc et vit le lapin courir vers le bureau pour faire une énième feinte.   
L’action ne prit qu’une seconde : il bondit en avant du bureau, tendit ses mains et retomba sur le petit lagomorphe avec souplesse, une main posée sur la tête et l’autre sur les épaules de l’animal immobilisé de cette façon. Il souleva le lapin et le prit dans ses bras sous les exclamations admiratives des élèves.  
« Le cours est terminé. Vous n’êtes pas capable de travailler en équipe, il faudra améliorer ça. Ce genre de chose peut vous sauver la vie lorsque vous êtes en danger et dans la vie quotidienne, comme lorsque vous travaillez en duo sur une potion par exemple. Et travailler en équipe ne signifie pas qu’avec ceux de sa maison, mais avec ceux de toutes les maisons. »  
Lorsque les élèves sortirent de sa classe, ils étaient épuisés et un peu énervés : depuis quand il fallait travailler avec des élèves des maisons ? Pas besoin, non ? Le travail en équipe ne sert à rien, n’est-ce-pas ?  
Minerva McGonagall fut très satisfaite : ils étaient très calmes les troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Un plaisir à enseigner. Peu attentifs mais très calmes, elle leur fit faire des exercices dans une discipline absolue, sans avoir de points à enlever. Elle fut fière de le raconter à Chourave le soir-même, qui lui expliqua que la plupart des élèves qu’elle avait eu aujourd’hui étaient plutôt mous. Et au milieu de tout çà, un Samael Angelis avec un air innocent qui se contentait de manger son repas sans rien dire, encore amusé par sa journée.


	6. Chapter 6

« Va-s-y ! Lance le seau d’eau sur eux !  
-Mais ils me regardent !  
-Mais lance ! »  
Le serpentard de 2ème année jeta le contenu de son seau sur les poulets qui couraient devant lui, en mouillant quelques uns, et dû courir à toute vitesse pour esquiver le jet de flammes que l’un des volatiles venait de cracher.   
« Bien joué, commenta Samael tranquillement assis sur une pierre. Mais dommage que les autres n’aient pas suivi. »  
Devant lui, une classe Serdaigle-Serpentard en prise avec une dizaine de poulets cracheurs de feu. Au début, ils avaient ri quand ils furent en face des bêtes. Maintenant, ils riaient beaucoup moins. Et oui, même les animaux de la basse-cour pouvaient se révéler dangereux...  
Heureusement pour tous, les deux groupes réussirent à s’entendre et à neutraliser les volailles qui, une fois trempées, ne pouvaient plus lancer de flammes. Il ne restait plus qu’à les attraper et à les mettre dans leur cage, ce qu’ils firent en un temps record. Le professeur les applaudit généreusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Félicitations : moins d’une heure pour remettre les poulets en cage. 25 points pour Serdaigle, et 25 points également pour Serpentard. Bon travail. Continuez comme ça surtout. La prochaine fois, on travaillera sur les duels. Allez, le cours est fini : reposez-vous avant le prochain. »  
Les élèves sortirent le sourire aux lèvres : ce prof était bizarre, mais sympa. Et en plus, il ne favorisait aucune maison. Et puis les exercices étaient amusants à raconter, surtout aux 7ème années Gryffondor-Serpentard qui, après de nombreuses tentatives de sabotage de cours, n’avaient droit qu’à de la théorie pure et à une pratique strictement réglementée.  
En même temps, qui d’autre aurait eu l’idée stupide de jeter un sortilège dans le dos d’un professeur sous prétexte qu’il était sympa et juste avec les serpentards ? Et qui d’autre aurait tenté de lui jeter un autre maléfice parce que le professeur en question avait déclaré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’était pas ce qu’il prétendait être ?  
Le soir, le sorcier fut convoqué au bureau du Directeur où il apprit qu’il était destitué de son poste sans grande surprise :  
« Le jeune monsieur Potter va prendre votre place en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et étant donnée votre –puissance mentale et magique- lien et vos connaissances sur toutes les créatures, j’ai pensé qu’il vaudrait mieux vous donner le poste de professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vous remplacerez Hagrid, notre ami est malheureusement détesté par les élèves et ils désertent ses cours. Peut être saurez-vous redonner son intérêt à cette matière.   
-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, le poste pour lequel je postulais à l’origine était celui-là, pas celui de Potter. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas pu venir avant, nous sommes quand même fin octobre.  
-Il… Il devait finir sa formation avant d’enseigner. »  
Le jeune professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, se doutant de quelque chose. Puis il haussa les épaules et prit congés du vieux sorcier qui souriait dans sa barbe. Pas qu’il détestait ce sorcier qui semblait détester porter des robes, mais son idée de faire travailler les différentes maisons ensemble était dangereuse pour ses plans. Serpentard devait surtout rester isolée des autres !   
Lorsque Harry Potter arriva au château, les autres professeurs faillirent lâcher leurs couverts dans leur assiette. Terminé le petit gamin maigrichon aux lunettes ronde et aux grands yeux verts expressifs. Il avait grandi, s’était renforcé, et portait un regard mauvais sur pas mal de monde dans la Grande Salle, dont Rogue et Angelis en pleine discussion. Vêtu d’une robe de sorcier de première main, il jeta un coup d’œil dédaigneux à l’uniforme noir et rouge et aux gantelets de cuir et de métal de son collègue. A tous les coups, ce sorcier n’était pas un sorcier blanc et très certainement du côté de Voldemort. Et cela, Potter allait le prouver et l’éliminer.  
Après le dîner qui fut plutôt tendu et chargé magiquement : un survivant avait tenté d’écraser un prof débutant avec son aura, ce qui avait tenté ce dernier à gonfler la sienne pour riposter. Les autres professeurs retournèrent dans leurs appartements, plus ou moins affectés par ce pseudo-duel qui laissait entendre une profonde mésentente. Harry avait épuisé Severus en appuyant de tout son pouvoir dessus et Samael avait dû protéger son voisin de table en agressant mentalement le nouveau. Depuis, il gardait un œil sur « cet imbécile balafré » et resta sur ses gardes jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus dans la même pièce. Le directeur, lui, était à son aise : les deux ne s’aimaient pas ? Parfait !   
Très tard dans la nuit, le professeur Rogue sortit dans le parc pour cueillir des plantes, un sac bandoulière et un couteau en argent sur lui. Il regarda machinalement le ciel étoilé en se demandant combien d’attaques qui se dérouleraient encore cette nuit. Dumbledore ne l’avait plus appelé pour participer aux raids depuis la fois où il n’avait été que le seul survivant dans ce village...   
Plus tard, alors qu’il faisait sa récolte dans la forêt Interdite, un autre village fut attaqué par des sorciers, qui eurent le déplaisir de revoir les assassins :  
« A couvert ! Hurla Maugrey en se jetant au sol. Arg ! »  
L’assassin noir venait de surgir de l’ombre et sauta du toit pour atterrir devant lui. Le sorcier lui jeta un sort qu’il esquiva sans effort et tendit son bras dans sa direction. Une fléchette jaillit du gantelet et l’atteignit à la gorge. Le sorcier s’écroula et fut achevé par ce même assassin qui lui planta une lame dans le cœur d’un coup sec. Ainsi finit Alastor Maugrey, ex-auror de renom, et membre important de l’Ordre du Phénix.  
Deux autres aurors ricanèrent, et préparèrent une sphère magique remplie de potion vert kaki.  
« T’es sûr que c’est efficace ? Demanda l’un d’eux, un sorcier grand et roux.  
-Bien sûr, répondit l’autre aux cheveux noirs dont on pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d’éclair. Ces saletés ont manqué de détruire la nouvelle bague de fiançailles de Ginny. Ils doivent payer pour çà !   
-T’as raison, tuons ces assassins et amenons leurs têtes à Dumbledore. Il en fera des beaux trophées dans la salle de réunion.  
-Ouais. »  
Un assassin avec un uniforme bleu s’approcha d’eux avec les lames déployées. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui, très certainement un débutant, mais les deux sorciers n’en avaient cure.   
« Maintenant ! Hurla le roux. On va voir ce que celui-là va nous dire ! »  
Ils firent léviter la sphère et la lancèrent sur l’assassin qui se retrouva jeté au sol par un confrère rouge et noir. Ce dernier se prit la potion en plein dos où elle se propagea sur l’uniforme avant de se disperser dans le vent.  
« Merde ! Jura le brun. Il en faut une autre ! »  
Ils en lancèrent une autre qui fut interceptée par un coup de gantelet. Une troisième lui toucha l’épaule mais il ne flancha pas, restant entre les aurors et l’assassin bleu. La quatrième reçut également un coup de gantelet et la cinquième fit mouche, heurtant la cible au torse.   
Les deux sorciers n’avaient plus de munition, et la potion ne semblait pas avoir agi. L’assassin dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds eut un sourire cruel et dégaina ses lames.  
« On est mal Harry. Dit le rouquin.  
-Non, regarde. »  
Le dénommé Harry brandit sa baguette et hurla :  
« Avada Kedavra ! »  
Le rayon vert fusa vers l’assassin qui dévia le rayon grâce au métal sur ses gantelets. Le sort frappa un arbre qui se mit à perdre toutes ses feuilles d’un seul coup.   
« Tu disais Harry ?  
-Heu… Ma baguette a glissé ? »  
L’assassin se mit à ricaner et chargea les deux hommes qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste :  
« Cours ! »  
Des flèches jaillirent et ils les esquivèrent de justesse avant de se cacher derrière des arbres.   
« Cet assassin est un démon ! Jura Harry. Pourquoi cette potion ne le tue pas ?! Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle est sensée faire ?  
-Si. Mais peut être qu’elle n’est pas de première qualité. Je t’avais dit de demander à Rogue de la faire au lieu de l’acheter au marché noir. »  
Leur arbre explosa dans une gerbe de feu, et ils virent un assassin vêtu d’un uniforme marron et blanc avec ce qui semblait être une version steampunk d’un fusil d’assaut. Son sourire visible à la faible lumière ne leur disait rien de bon.  
« Il va tirer ! »  
Ils se mirent à courir, poursuivis par les deux assassins qui les firent traverser le village à toutes jambes. Un autre en rouge les vit et prit également la chasse des deux sorciers qui transplanèrent d’urgence pour sauver leur peau.   
Si le village fut dévasté ce soir-là, aucun moldu ne fut tué. Les seules victimes furent des sorciers, mais dont les restes ne permirent pas leur identification immédiate. Les assassins observèrent un moment les environs en se plaçant sur les toits des bâtiments, puis disparurent dans l’obscurité, laissant les hommes du Ministère faire leur travail. Ce soir, aucune marque des Ténèbres ne fut visible, à la grande déception de Dumbledore.  
Le lendemain matin, tous furent surpris de voir le désormais-professeur de soins aux créatures magiques avec un épais pansement sur l’une de ses joues et une multitude de bandages sur les bras et le torse. Il gardait néanmoins le sourire et se mit à rire quand Minerva lui demanda ce qu’il avait fait pour être dans cet état. Il répondit seulement qu’il avait voulu qu’un centaure vienne à son cours et que le troupeau n’avait vraiment pas été d’accord. Les autres professeurs furent choqués à l’exception de Potter qui lui demanda avec un sourire sadique :  
« Vous avez eu mal j’espère ?  
-Désolé mon cher, mais j’ai déjà eu bien pire qu’un centaure en furie. Il faut avouer qu’ils ne sont pas très délicats avec leurs sabots... Mais ils ont été sympas quand même, ils auraient pu me lancer des flèches.   
-Oh dommage, j’aurais aimé vous voir avec des flèches plantées dans le torse.  
-Tout comme j’aimerai vous voir avec un katana dans le ventre mon cher. »  
Le Survivant grogna et retourna à son assiette, grimaçant à cause des douleurs provoquées par la course-poursuite de la veille. Saleté d’assassins !  
Rogue haussa un sourcil en voyant son collègue s’asseoir à côté de lui pour prendre son repas. Même ses mains étaient bandées. Quand au collègue, il remarqua ce que le maître des potions semblait avoir une fixation sur ses mains :  
« Un problème, cher collègue ?  
-Non, je me demande juste ce que vous avez pu sortir comme ânerie pour vous mettre à dos tout un troupeau de centaures et en ressortir vivant. La dernière personne à avoir fait çà est restée catatonique dans notre infirmerie pendant des jours avant de développer une sévère phobie des chevaux.  
-Vraiment ? J’aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne et échanger mon expérience avec… Comment s’appelle t-elle ?  
-Dolorès Ombrage. Elle travaille au Ministère. »  
Le regard du jeune professeur s’assombrit nettement et le maître des potions crût l’espace d’un instant revoir l’un des assassins de cette fameuse nuit.  
« Je connais cette femme, mais pas en bien. »  
Même sa voix avait perdu sa chaleur ! Severus préféra changer de sujet et fut soulagé de voir le collègue jouer le jeu et retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
Le sombre professeur était un peu inquiet : quelque chose clochait chez Samael, mais il n’arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Était-ce en lien avec les assassins qui sabotaient les raids de l’Ordre et des Mangemorts ? Son changement brutal d’humeur n’était pas normal... En plus, il trouvait son voisin de table un peu agité et raide, se retenant de quelque chose. Si c’était d’étrangler Potter, il l’encouragerait sans hésiter. Mais si c’était autre chose, il aimerait bien le savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

« J’ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt. »  
Samael marchait dans la forêt Interdite, suivant une piste dans les herbes que lui seul semblait voir.  
« Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqu’té. »  
A quelques mètres de lui, le maître des potions le suivait, récupérant des plantes ici et là qui lui seraient utiles pour les prochaines potions.  
« Ah qu’il est fort. Ah qu’il est beau. Ah qu’il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »  
Mais pourquoi le sombre professeur restait avec ce sorcier étrange portant s’habillant toujours avec un uniforme à capuche et semblant collectionner les armes plus ou moins médiévales ?   
« Je lui dis : mon ami, que vas-tu faire de c’t homme ? »  
Ah oui ! Le Survivant, Harry Potter en personne l’avait pris en grippe, ainsi qu'Angelis. Et ce jeune sorcier semblait bien décidé à leur pourrir la vie.  
« Il m’répond : j’vais l’bouffer, farci avec des pommes. »  
De ce fait, les deux professeurs s’étaient unis dans l’adversité, et depuis restaient ensemble le plus souvent possible.  
« Ah qu’il est fort. Ah qu’il est beau. Ah qu’il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos. »  
Donc, lorsque Rogue voulait aller chercher des plantes, Angelis l’accompagnait. Et lorsqu’Angelis devait capturer ou relâcher une créature magique, Rogue l’accompagnait également.  
« Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête. »  
Bien sûr, ils pourraient en parler à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre.  
« Il voulait sans tarder m’ajouter dans l’assiette. »  
Le directeur avait même osé dire qu’ils se faisaient des idées, avant de faire comprendre à Severus que fréquenter Samael risquerait d’être mauvais pour lui dans un futur proche.  
« Ah qu’il est fort. Ah qu’il est beau. Ah qu’il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos. »  
Comme si rester seul face à Potter et sa clique serait mieux pour lui… Autant dans ce cas se terrer dans ses cachots pour avoir un minimum de tranquillité.  
« J’ai évité l’assaut en courant dans les bois. »  
Au moins, dans ses appartements, il avait la paix puisqu’un tableau empêchait quiconque d’entrer.  
« Et quand j’me suis r’tourné, ben il n’était plus là. »  
Seuls pouvaient entrer ceux qui connaissaient le mot de passe. Et maintenant, le portrait interdisait même certaines personnes de pénétrer les appartements de la terreur des cachots.  
« Ah qu’il est grand. Ah qu’il est beau. Ah qu’il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »  
Mais cela n’empêchait pas le professeur de venir chez Samael pour rester en paix. Ce dernier avait viré de ses appartements le tableau qui y résidait, laissant juste celui qui gardait l’entrée de son chez lui. De plus, personne ne connaissait le mot de passe, puisqu’il l’avait choisi lui-même.  
« Puis j’ai suivi sa piste pour trouver sa caverne. »  
Potter avait essayé, une fois. On ne l’avait plus revu pendant trois jours après ça. Personne ne sut ce qu’il s’était passé durant ces trois jours.  
« Et je l’ai vu caché, par delà le gros chêne. »  
Pas même Dumbledore.   
« Ah ce qu’il est grand. Ah ce qu’il est beau. Ah ce qu’il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »  
La seule chose que le directeur avait pu obtenir, c’était l’image furtive d’une forme noire et écarlate qui s’était jetée sur le sorcier, et puis le noir total.  
« Alors j’ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu. »  
Dumbledore aussi avait essayé. Et c’était heurté à un mur. Un mur infranchissable. Et ses menaces n’avaient rien donné. Le tableau gardien s’était juste contenté de rire et de ne pas bouger.  
« Et pour l’farcir de pommes, il lui enfonçait dans le c…   
-ANGELIS ! »   
L’interpellé se mit à rire puis se tût, continuant de suivre une mystérieuse trace d’empreintes. Rogue soupira : il n’avait pas d’autre chanson plus intelligente à chanter ? Il n’aimait pas celle-là. Surtout depuis la fois où il l’avait croisé dans les couloirs après sa mission ratée. Il secoua vivement la tête pour repousser les mauvais souvenirs puis se concentra sur son collègue qui avait beaucoup de bandages et de pansements sur le corps. Certains cachaient des plaies sanguinolentes mais le jeune prof refusait de les lui montrer, disant que ça passerait tout seul. Pourtant, tout lui prouvait le contraire : les lésions s’agrandissaient sous les protections de tissus, et le maître des potions s’impatientait d’en connaître l’origine.  
Un bruissement le fit sursauter et il vit face à lui une créature impressionnante : un lézard bicéphale haut de 2 mètres. Les écailles vertes foncées sur le dessus et le ventre presque blanc. Il se jeta en arrière par réflexe alors que Samael restait immobile, calme et tranquille.  
« Oh. Quel joli spécimen ! »  
Angelis n’allait quand même pas le capturer pour ses cours, si ?  
« Je suis sûr que les 5èmes années seraient intéressés par lui. »  
En fait si…  
« Bonjour toi. »  
Et il parlait au lézard, souriant et décontracté comme s’il parlait à un vulgaire chat. Avait-il conscience du danger que représentait cette bête ? Severus commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son collègue. Surtout quand il le vit caresser le reptile et rire avec. Complètement barge…  
Après avoir, sans succès, tenté de convaincre le jeune collègue qu’amener un lézard bicéphale pour un cours serait une mauvaise idée, Rogue finit par attraper Angelis par la natte et l’emmener loin de l’animal.   
Le seul problème fut plus loin dans la forêt : un dragon nain blessé à une patte arrière.  
« Oh cool ! »  
Le maitre des potions se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Et regretta de ne pas avoir de potion anesthésiante à effet instantané sous la main. Et n’eut pas le temps de l’attraper lorsqu’il se dirigea vers la bête d’une allure joyeuse.  
« Angelis ! Revenez ! C’est dangereux ! »  
Mais il ne l’écoutait pas, et continuait à s’approcher du dragon que Rogue reconnut comme étant un Magyar à Pointes juvénile. Comment ce dragon était arrivé ici ? Bonne question. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas un coup de Hagrid... Le reptile vit Samael et se mit à rugir pour le faire fuir.  
« Angelis ! »  
Le dragon faisait jaillir des étincelles de sa gueule et grondait en redressant toutes ses épines. Il se tassa sur lui-même et bondit sur le sorcier qui fut jeté à terre par l’espion de Dumbledore. Espion qui ne se gêna pas pour hurler sur cet imprudent :  
« Non mais ça va pas ?!? Cette bestiole aurait pu vous tuer !! Espèce de…  
-Oui, vous avez peur, je comprends, répondit Samael détendu. Mais laissez-moi faire. »  
Il se releva, épousseta son uniforme rapidement puis se tourna vers le dragon, le visage sérieux. Severus haussa un sourcil : la dernière fois qu’il avait vu son collègue sérieux, Potter avait valsé par la fenêtre du 6ème étage.  
Il s’approcha du Magyar blessé qui gronda et il s’immobilisa, regardant l’animal dans les yeux. Le reptile rugit et l’homme fit un geste d’apaisement avec ses mains et ses bras en parlant doucement. Petit à petit, il réussit à venir plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu’à poser une main sur le museau du dragon. Rogue, qui avait retenu son souffle tout le long de la scène, respira enfin. Son collègue était complètement barge, d’accord. Mais il avait des capacités évidentes, surtout pour prendre soin des créatures magiques. Même si sa notion de dangerosité était à peu près identique à celle de Hagrid… Soit proche de zéro.  
Le lendemain, ce fut le Magyar que les élèves virent dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un enclos. Les premières années furent terrifiés mais restèrent à la barrière pour mieux voir ce dragon. Les 2ème années en firent autant, idem pour les 3ème années. A vrai dire, seul un 7ème de Poufsouffle osa passer la barrière et s’asseoir dans l’enclos pour mieux voir. Devant eux, leur professeur qui présentait l'animal tout en tentant de l'aborder pour soigner sa patte. Chacun avait les yeux fixés sur l’homme et la créature, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas paraître aussi effrayé qu’eux. Il avait presque réussi à poser sa main sur le nez du dragon qu’une voix intervint :  
« Regarde Ginny : je vais te montrer comment on tue un dragon. Avada Kedavra ! »  
Le rayon vert fit hurler les élèves qui se jetèrent dans l’herbe, craignant d’être touchés, et atteignit le dragon qui hurla de douleur : le sortilège ne l’avait pas tué, mais lui avait fait horriblement mal. Ses mâchoires claquèrent et Samael eut tout juste le temps de retirer sa main avant qu’elle ne soit tranchée par les crocs mortels qui dépassaient.  
« Fuyez ! Ordonna-t-il aux élèves. Et vite ! »  
Rapidement, il chercha des yeux le coupable de ce bazar et le reconnut immédiatement : Potter ! Il allait se le farcir celui-là ! Et pas avec des pommes ! Cet abruti de service avait voulu impressionner sa petite amie ! Très brillant… surtout qu’il mettait en danger toute une classe et peut être tout le château s’il ne réussissait pas à stopper ce dragon !  
Un coup de patte le ramena à la réalité et il fut plaqué au sol par le reptile qui semblait vraiment lui en vouloir. Il se débattit pour sortir d’entre ses griffes et fut surpris de voir un rayon jaune toucher le Magyar en pleine tête.  
« Pas question de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Hurla une voix qu’il reconnut immédiatement comme celle Madame Bibine. Il me doit un duel ! »  
Le dragon ne fut pas de cet avis : il appuya plus fortement sur la poitrine du sorcier qui commença à suffoquer. Potter décida alors d’intervenir :  
« Laissez-moi faire. Je vais tuer cette bête ! »  
Il jeta un sort de découpe qui se dispersa sur les écailles noir ébène de la bête qui tourna la tête vers lui. La professeure de vol en profita pour faire léviter un morceau de bois et le balancer sur la tête écailleuse qui couina et qui lâcha Samael pour se diriger vers elle dans le but de la carboniser. Potter, lui, voyant que ça allait très mal finir, préféra prendre la tangente avec sa belle et rentrer au château.  
« Rolanda ! Appela le jeune professeur. Attention ! »  
Mais trop tard, le dragon crachait déjà des flammes destructrices qui obligèrent la dame à se jeter à terre pour les esquiver.  
« Rolanda ! Vous allez bien ? »  
Elle ne répondit, occupée à se redresser pour voir où se situait le dragon qui était beaucoup trop proche d’elle. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu’un tour. Il vit la créature lever sa lourde tête en faisant remonter les flammes du fond de sa gorge et pointer sa gueule hérissée de crocs sur Madame Bibine qui, il le sentait, ne serait pas assez rapide pour les éviter.  
« NON ! »  
La professeure eut tout juste le temps de recouvrir son visage de ses bras avant que le feu ne l’engloutisse. Mais curieusement, lorsqu’elle bougea à nouveau, elle sentit un poids sur elle et ouvrit les yeux. Mais, d’où venait ce bouclier bleu lumineux qui l’entourait et qui la protégeait des flammes .  
« Sam ? »  
Son collègue avait sa baguette en main et maintenait le bouclier en place. Elle vit avec effroi les gantelets de cuir et de métal qui lui enserraient les poignets et avant-bras. Au départ, elle avait crû que ces gantelets étaient juste décoratifs, mais maintenant qu’elle les voyait de plus près…  
« Je suis désolée, Rolanda. Parla Samael d’une voix froide. Mais ce dragon risque de tous nous tuer si je ne fais rien. »  
Une lame se déploya de son gantelet gauche et la professeur de vol retint une exclamation de surprise. Lorsque le dragon cessa de cracher ses flammes, le professeur fit disparaître le bouclier et se jeta sur le reptile ailé.  
« Rolanda ! Appela le professeur Chourave, alertée par le bruit. Oh mon dieu ! Que s’est-il passé ?   
-Un cours saboté, Pomona. Mais je ne comprends pas : Samael a des armes dans ses gantelets, et il a réussi à me protéger sans même transplaner ! Et cet uniforme bizarre qu’il porte tout le temps. Ne fais pas cette tête : il l’a en plusieurs exemplaires ! Qu’est ce que çà veut dire ? »  
La professeur de botanique observa un moment le sorcier affronter le dragon. Il se déplaçait un peu trop rapidement et les lames étranges qui sortaient de ses gantelets lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose…  
« Nous allons devoir le découvrir par la suite. »  
Le dragon rugit lorsque qu’il se prit un coup de lame dans l’épaule. Il tenta de mordre l’humain qui s’avéra plus rapide. Il essaya alors de le brûler avec des flammes. Les flammes fonctionnaient toujours pour éloigner les humains : c’était ce qu’il avait fait avec celui aux yeux verts qui l’avait déjà blessé à la patte. Celui-ce avec les yeux bleus ne devrait pas réagir autrement que par la fuite…  
L’humain esquiva le jet de flammes et réussit à lui lancer un coup de pied dans la mâchoire inférieure avant de s’éloigner hors de portée de la queue recouverte de piques. Non, cet humain était trop dangereux à combattre, et certainement pas bon à manger ! Il devait trouver autre chose...  
Il vit alors les deux sorcières et bondit vers elles dans un rugissement furieux.  
« Pomon…  
-Roland…  
-AAHHH ! » Hurlèrent les deux femmes en même temps.  
Les mâchoires du dragon claquèrent dans le vide et il se retourna pour voir le sorcier utiliser un truc vert collant bizarre pour le retenir. Grognant, il prépara une flamme et s’apprêta à la cracher sur les deux profs qui prirent rapidement la fuite jusqu’à l’arbre le plus proche. Samael jeta plusieurs sortilèges informulés qui eurent des effets de décharge électrique sur la dragon afin que ce dernier ne décide de fuir et d’aller chercher sa nourriture ailleurs.   
Les deux sorcières se rapprochèrent doucement de leur collègue pantelant mais bien vivant.  
« Samael ? »  
Son uniforme était légèrement calciné sur les bords et des piques ou des griffes l’avaient déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Grognant de douleur, il se tourna vers ses deux collègues et s’inclina :  
« Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais avant ça, j’ai un compte à régler. »  
Il entra d’un pas furieux dans le château, son aura noire de rage terrifiant les élèves à proximité, puis prit une grande inspiration :  
« POTTEEERRRRR !!!!!!!!! »  
Son cri fit presque trembler les murs de Poudlard, faisant immédiatement remonter le professeur Rogue de ses cachots pour venir voir ce qu’il se passait. Il fut surprit de voir son collègue les cheveux en désordre, l’uniforme noir et rouge ruiné, les bandages et pansements sales et partiellement défaits dévoilant des plaies sanguinolentes, et surtout la fureur qui émanait de lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais Harry Potter allait prendre très cher.   
Ce soir-là, toute l’école vit une scène qui devenait peu à peu habituelle ici : le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques VS le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sauf que cette fois, le premier était vraiment furax.  
« NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ?!? IL Y AURAIT PU Y AVOIR DES MORTS !!! VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE DE CA ?!?   
-Mais il n’y en a pas eu. Et puis ce n’est rien…  
-CE N’EST RIEN ?!? ROLANDA ET POMONA ONT FAILLI SE FAIRE TUER !!!  
-Et alors ?  
-… »  
Harry Potter fut le premier homme à être jeté du haut de la tour d’Astronomie de Poudlard et à atterrir dans le lac en plein début décembre. Mais malheureusement pour deux professeurs, il survécut.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah ! Les vacances de Noël ! La neige, les sapins, les chants, les bons repas auprès de la cheminée, presque plus d’élèves dans le château, Potter parti chez les Weasley et un Angelis introuvable… Attendez. Mais où se trouvait Samael ?  
Ce fut la question que se posèrent quelques enseignants à la table du petit déjeuner le matin des vacances scolaires. Il venait toujours dans la Grande Salle, à chaque repas. Surtout depuis que madame Bibine avait été le chercher tout au début de l’année avec le professeur Chourave et que les deux femmes l’avaient limite traîné jusqu’à la table des professeurs. Ce fut une technique très efficace car il ne manqua plus un seul repas. Fallait-il qu’elles recommencent ? Elles allaient se lever quand Severus annonça qu’il y allait, précisant qu’il connaissait des méthodes très efficaces pour forcer quelqu’un à sortir de sa tanière.   
Ce fut donc en ricanant d’avance qu’il alla dans les appartements de son collègue et prononça le mot de passe pour faire une entrée triomphale. Samael serait-il en train de jouer du violon ? Ou bien à lire près de la cheminée ? Ou alors à nouer ses longues mèches argentées tout en regardant le temps qu’il faisait dehors ?  
Rien, le silence, tout était calme. Surpris, il se dirigea dans la chambre et le trouva endormi, roulé en boule sous des épaisses couvertures, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de la literie. Le maître des potions fut amusé : c’était bien la première fois qu’il le voyait comme ça. En temps normal, le simple fait d’être dans la même pièce que lui suffisait pour que le jeune prof trouve un allié de taille pour faire tourner les autres collègues en bourrique, mais là… La pile électrique était en mode « marmotte ». Sachant instinctivement qu’il n’arriverait pas à le faire sortir des couvertures, il préféra le laisser tranquille et retourner voir les autres professeurs qui attendaient de pied ferme dans la salle des profs.  
« Alors ? Demanda Filius, assis dans un fauteuil adapté à sa petite taille.  
-Il hiberne, répondit simplement Severus en trouvant son fauteuil favori et en s’installant directement dedans. Je crois que les élèves n’étaient pas les seuls à attendre les vacances avec impatience.  
-C’est sa première année d’enseignement après tout. Entre çà et ses absences régulières le soir, réfléchit Pomona en repensant au combat qu’elle avait vu dans le parc. C’est un comportement tout à fait normal...  
-De ? Interrogea Minerva, ne comprenant pas, tout comme le reste de l’équipe pédagogique à part Rolanda Bibine qui ne laissa rien paraître.  
-De faire la grasse matinée pour lui : c’est sa première année d’enseignement et ce sont les premières vacances. Il doit être fatigué. Surtout qu’il passe souvent la nuit hors du château pour capturer des créatures pour ses cours.  
-Aussi qu’il doit s’entraîner très sérieusement pour réussir à affronter un dragon et en ressortir vivant, finit Rolanda. C’est vrai que ça concorde vraiment. »  
Les autres se regardèrent : depuis quand elles savaient aussi bien résoudre ce genre d’énigme ?  
Mais le professeur Rogue avait raison : leur collègue semblait quelque peu éreinté et ce ne fut pas Mme Pomfresh qui l’aida en le poursuivant pour qu’il prenne de la Pimentine. Seule Minerva le sauva des griffes de l’infirmière en ne dévoilant pas qu’il s’était perché sur une poutre dans la salle de Métamorphose (comment avait-il réussi à y monter, d’ailleurs?). Elle fut très surprise de l’étreinte qu’il lui offrit en remerciement et ce fut une très belle photo qu’obtint le professeur Chourave ce jour-là, avant d’être poursuivie par la directrice-adjointe dans le château parce qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas apprécié le fait d’avoir été photographiée. Très vite, la vie du château reprit un peu de vie grâce aux chamailleries des profs entre eux.   
Mais le summum, ce fut quand même le jour de Noël. Madame Bibine et Angelis se trouvaient dans le parc, le plus jeune dans son habituel uniforme auquel des sortilèges de chauffages avaient été rajoutés ainsi qu’une épaisse écharpe. Entre eux, autour d’eux, de la neige, et quelques élèves accessoirement, mais surtout beaucoup de neige. Situés à une dizaine de mètres d'écart, ils s’affrontaient du regard, se tournant presque autour.  
« Ne me dites pas qu’il font un duel. Couina Flitwick en regardant par la fenêtre avec quelques collègues.  
-On dirait que si. Confirma McGonagal. Je vais prévenir Pompom : il faudra de la Pimentine pour deux personnes ce soir. »  
Rolanda fit léviter de sa baguette quelques boules de neige pour les lancer sur Samael qui les évita prestement, sauf une, qu’il se prit en pleine tête. La sorcière se mit à rire face à l’air surpris du sorcier qui secoua la tête pour faire tomber toute la neige de son visage. Puis il se concentra, leva ses deux mains à l’horizontale et ce geste fit léviter plusieurs kilos de neige qui restèrent en suspension dans l’air.  
« Oh non, il va quand même pas… commença le professeur d’enchantements.  
-Et si. »Sourit le maître des potions qui passait par là.  
La professeure de vol cessa immédiatement de rire quand elle vit le sourire sadique sur le visage de son collègue. Comment avait-il fait pour soulever tout ça ? Et sans baguette en plus ! Et puis… Oh non, il n’allait quand même pas oser, si ?  
BLAF !  
En fait si…  
Ce fut Samael qui gagna le duel, par forfait, après avoir enseveli sa collègue sous deux mètres de neige.  
La veille du jour de l’an, Harry Potter fut de retour au château, immédiatement mis mal-à-l’aise par le regard de psychopathe que lui lançait Angelis avec le sourire qui allait avec. L’Élu n’osa pas s’approcher, surtout avec toute cette neige qui lévitait autour du professeur.  
« Où est Harry ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore une heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle.  
Si le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques n’avait pas sifflé la marche funèbre, le Directeur de Poudlard n’aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier avait (encore) fait un mauvais coup à Potter, surtout quand on le retrouva dans le parc en état d’hypothermie sous plusieurs mètres de neige.  
Bien sûr, Harry décida de se venger, mais pour cela, il lui faudrait de l’aide. Et pour le moment, il devait rester au chaud à l’infirmerie à se remettre de cette escapade sous plusieurs mètres de masse neigeuse.  
Ce soir-là, Rogue et Angelis se trouvaient tous les deux dans les appartements du jeune professeur. Apparemment, Samael avait trouvé un serpent dans un pays chaud dont les écailles seraient très utiles pour les potions et l’avait ramené ici.   
Le maître des potions avait pris peur en voyant face à lui un cobra noir de jais de deux mètres de long face à lui mais s’était vite ressaisit : le reptile était dans un vivarium, aucun risque. Il s’approcha et marmonna un sortilège pour faire tomber quelques écailles et les fit venir à lui : pas question qu’il s’approche d’un cobra ! Surtout que cette bête ne semblait pas très sympathique. Samael ouvrit le vivarium pour l’attraper et voir s’il pourrait le prendre pour son prochain cours où aller directement le relâcher dans son milieu naturel et l’animal se redressa en sifflant dangereusement.  
« Angelis. Prévint Severus, un peu inquiet. Si ce serpent vous mord, il ne vous restera que 5 minutes à vivre et ce ne sera pas assez pour faire l’aller-retour jusqu’aux cachots pour trouver un bézoar et vous le ramener.   
-Il ne me fera rien qui me tuera. »  
Il avança la main et le cobra fondit sur lui, les crochets sortis et suintant de venin mortel. Les dents du serpent s’enfoncèrent dans le cuir du gantelet gauche et ne purent aller plus loin, comme s’ils étaient bloqués.  
« Cuir de dragon. Expliqua Samael. Ajoutez cela à du métal forgé par les gobelins, et vous obtenez une excellente protection.  
-Et tous ces pansements sur vous ? Je suis persuadé que ce ne sont pas les centaures comme vous avez dit à Potter. Ces blessures auraient dû guérir depuis longtemps.  
-Une potion. Je ne sais pas laquelle malheureusement. Juste qu’elle était verte kaki. J’en ai reçu il y a un peu plus de deux mois.   
-Et alors ?  
-Ma peau est très abîmée et çà gratte en plus de faire très mal. C’est très gênant, vous savez. Je suis obligé de protéger les plaies pour ne pas y toucher et ces saletés ne cicatrisent pas. »  
Le maître des potions ne dit rien, en pleine réflexion. Cela lui faisait penser à une potion que les braconniers utilisaient autrefois pour affaiblir les dragons afin de les tuer. Cette mixture pouvait dissoudre les écailles, rendant ces fiers reptiles volant vulnérables aux sortilèges. Qui avait osé lancer çà sur un humain ? Excellent moyen de torture, mais dont les dégâts étaient facilement réparables avec un baume spécial fait à partir de plantes. Est-ce que son collègue accepterait son aide ? Après tout, il lui avait déjà donné un coup de main à plusieurs reprises, alors il pourrait au moins lui faire ça.  
Et puis, un peu d’occupation ne lui ferait pas de mal en ces vacances de Noël, ou au pire, il en ferait faire aux 7ème années, comme ça il aurait moins d’efforts à fournir.  
Il prit congés et retourna dans ses appartements tranquillement, sans se douter de la présence de Ron Weasley dans le château qui complotait avec Harry Potter pour une prochaine vengeance qui serait plutôt du genre… définitive.   
« T’es sûr que ça va marcher ?  
-Bien sûr, il n’est pas fichu de faire du balai correctement : je l’ai vu essayer avec madame Bibine et c’était désastreux. Et en plus, il reste tout le temps avec ce mangemort de Rogue ! Dumbledore saura content d’être débarrassé d’un mangemort et de cet idiot.  
-Okay mec ! Et puis, ce n’est pas lui le type qui t’as ridiculisé devant Ginny ?  
-Si.  
-Je suis ton homme. »  
La veille de la rentrée fut calme, chacun profitant du calme avant l’arrivée des autres élèves à sa façon. Minerva McGonagall profitait de la chaleur de sa cheminée en lisant un livre dans la salle des professeurs avec Flitwick, Chourave et Mme Pomphresh. Rogue brassait des potions dans son laboratoire. Samael dormait niché dans ses couvertures près de la cheminée. Dumbledore préparait un énième plan de bataille pour asseoir sa domination de l’Angleterre. Trelawney, qui faisait fuir le jeune professeur rien qu’à l’odeur de xérès ou des encens, tentait une fois de plus de voir l’avenir dans ses boules de cristal. Bref, tout semblait normal.   
Tard dans la soirée, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand il en avait, c’était du sérieux. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers les appartements de son collègue pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il scanda le mot de passe au portrait qui s’ouvrit sans hésiter et entra.  
« Professeur Rogue ? »  
Samael était assis dans un fauteuil, un thé dans les mains, et était vraiment surpris de le voir débarquer comme cela chez lui. D’habitude, c’était lui qui arrivait en trombe avec une bestiole plus ou moins dangereuse dans les mains pour lui montrer. Qu’avait le professeur pour arriver avec cet air inquiet sur le visage et autant d’empressement ?  
« Stupefix ! » Clamèrent deux voix, semblant venir de nulle part.  
Severus s’écroula, faisant bondir le sorcier à ses côté, le thé ayant fini renversé sur le sol. Un autre sortilège le toucha là où se trouvait une épaisse compresse sur la joue et il s’écroula à son tour dans un grondement de douleur.  
Il y eut un rire et Harry et Ron sortirent de sous leur cape d’invisibilité et entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
« C’était pas si difficile, ricana Potter. Tu te charges de qui ?  
-Occupe-toi de l’autre idiot. Moi, je prends le bâtard graisseux.  
-Sans problème. »  
Sybille sursauta en fixant la boule cristal devant elle : elle voyait des silhouettes encapuchonnées avec des uniformes inhabituels courir et foncer sur des masses noires. Elle baissa la tête et griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin. Encore une vision d’une future bataille sanglante...  
« Alors Rogue, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? »  
L’interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux et retint un cri : il était suspendu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, retenu par des liens qui le maintenait à un balai piloté par Ron Weasley. A côté, Potter, fier sur son balai, et Samael ligoté et frigorifié dans la même situation que lui.  
« C’est beau non ? Toute cette neige, ce blanc, ce froid, ce brouillard. Toutes les conditions pour un accident de vol ! »   
A voir le sourire de l’Élu, cet accident ne serait pas pour lui, mais pour eux. Samael se mit à ricaner et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler :  
« A défaut d’un meurtre, tu préfères l’accident, Potter. Je te pensais moins lâche, pour un Gryffondor. »  
Severus, s’il avait pu, se serait frappé le front du plat de la main : avait-il conscience de la situation ?   
« Et toi, mage noir, crois-tu que tes belles paroles vont permettre de t’en sortir ? Je sais que tu as ensorcelé les autres professeurs, sinon personne n’aimerait quelqu’un comme toi !   
-Oh ? Hypothèse intéressante. As-tu des preuves ? Donne-les, nous avons tout notre temps.  
-La ferme ! Cria Ron. Un monstre comme toi ne devrait pas exister !  
-Tout dépend du point de vue : qui est le monstre ici ? Celui qui est près à tuer pour une simple vengeance, ou celui qui va être tué ? »  
Ils continuèrent à voler quelques temps puis Harry s’arrêta :  
« On est suffisamment loin de Poudlard. On peut le faire ici.  
-Mais, il y a de l’eau en dessous.  
-Justement. »  
Ils se mirent à rire et sortirent leur baguette magique. Le professeur se prépara intérieurement à transplaner, mais Samael savait-il le faire ? Il n’en savait rien du tout.  
« Prêt ? Demanda Harry.  
-Prêt. Répondit Ron.  
-Lashlabask ! »


	9. Chapter 9

« Lashlabask ! »  
Les liens qui retenaient les deux professeurs cédèrent et ils tombèrent dans le vide.   
« YYYYAAAHHHOOOUUUUU !!!! »  
Le duo criminel haussa les sourcils : pourquoi cet abruti aux cheveux argentés venait de pousser un cri de joie ?  
« Il ne sait pas qu’il va mourir ? S’interrogea Ron. Mais il est con !  
-Pas grave, on rentre. »  
Un peu plus bas, en chute libre dans les airs :  
« Angelis ! Rapprochez-vous de moi : je vais vous faire transplaner ! »  
L’interpellé au contraire sembla s’éloigner, tourbillonnant dans les airs et riant comme un dément. Ils arrivèrent dans l’épais nuage de brume.  
« Angelis ! »   
Mais rien. Où était-il ? Et lui qui sentait l’eau se rapprocher… Il était maintenant trop tard pour transplaner ! Un drôle de cri se fit entendre mais il préféra se concentrer pour se préparer à l’impact.  
POUF !  
« Ouch ! »  
Ce n’était pas de l’eau, ça…  
Il avait atterri sur le dos d’un dragon pas très grand, mais suffisamment pour qu’il tienne dessus sans problème.  
Enfin… Il disait un dragon… C’était plutôt une PUTAIN de DRACOLICHE !! Une dracoliche avec une pierre blanche lumineuse dans le crâne mais une DRACOLICHE !!  
« Hé ! Je vois que Doï-Dee a réussi à vous rattraper ! »  
Cette voix !  
« Samael ? Appela le sombre professeur. Où êtes-vous ?  
-En dessous. »  
Le maître des potions se pencha prudemment et vit son collègue qui se cramponnait à une patte arrière de la créature.  
« Laissez-moi deviner, grinça Severus. Elle est à vous cette bestiole ?  
-DOÏ-DEE !! Couina la liche qui tourna ses orbites vides vers le maître des potions qui soupira.  
-Je ne suis même pas surpris... »  
Au moins, ils étaient saufs. Et ils devaient impérativement retourner à Poudlard avant ces abrutis !  
« Dîtes-moi, Angelis. Est-ce que votre sac d’os volant peut aller vite ?  
-Pas aussi rapide qu’un Éclair de Feu mais elle se défend bien. L’avantage, c’est qu’elle peut mordre et cracher une sorte de flamme, ce que les balais ne peuvent pas faire. Doï-Dee : on retourne à Poudlard ! Et si on croise ces deux amateurs, libre à toi de leur faire la peau.  
-DOÏ-DEE !! »  
Le maître des potions se cramponna au cou osseux de la créature tandis que cette dernière faisait demi-tour pour les ramener au château.  
« Vous me devez des explications, Angelis. Grogna Rogue. « Au moins pour la dracoliche.  
-Très certainement. »  
Le retour se fit sans problème, même si le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques regrettait de ne pas avoir croisé Potter et Compagnie. Il n’avait pas encore décidé de ce qu’il leur ferait mais il était sûr qu’il pouvait mettre au point quelque chose avec son collègue de potions. Il avait bien quelques idées mais elles plutôt… radicales sur le sujet et il n’était pas souhaitable d’attirer inutilement l’attention de cette manière…  
Moins d’une heure après leur retour, Ronald Weasley fut retrouvé entièrement nu et salement amoché, attaché à l’un des sangliers ailés qui ornaient le hall de Poudlard. Quand à Harry Potter, impossible de le retrouver avant le lendemain où ce fut Mimi Geignarde qui le vit coincé dans une cuvette de ses WC au second étage. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Aucune idée. Cependant, quelques professeurs avaient comme un léger doute sur le responsable qui, vêtu de son uniforme noir et rouge, était très occupé à lustrer une dague, tranquillement assis à la table des professeurs, sous le regard soupçonneux d’Albus Dumbledore et celui amusé de Severus Rogue. Rolanda et Pomona étaient surtout en train de parler entre elles à propos de livres et d’une ancienne organisation dont l’existence n’était que trop peu prouvée pour être affirmée.  
« Mais si, je t’assure que cela concorde…  
-Impossible ! Comment Samael pourrait être l’un d’eux ? Ce sont des tueurs froids et sans pitié ! Il est tout sauf çà.  
-Excuse-moi mais tu ne l’as pas vu quand il a affronté le Magyar à Pointes. Et ses gantelets ! Tout ici indique qu’il en est un.  
-Un quoi ? Demanda innocemment Rogue, faisant sursauter les professeurs Chourave et Bibine alors qu’elles se disputaient plus ou moins discrètement dans la bibliothèque. Que faîtes vous là ? - Il jeta un coup d’œil au petit livre qu’elles tenaient dans leurs mains – La Confrérie des Assassins ? J’ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à ce mythe...  
-Severus, le coupa Pomona. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette confrérie existe. C’est juste que ses membres sont assez discrets pour ne pas se faire voir.  
-Ou alors, ils se mettent en évidence et personne ne pense à approfondir la chose.  
-Comment çà ? S’intéressa le maître des potions.  
-Samael Angelis. Expliqua Rolanda. Il porte un uniforme à capuche qui dissimule bien son visage, a des gantelets avec ce qui semble être des lames secrètes, et peut affronter un dragon juvénile et revenir en un seul morceau.  
-Impossible… Il vous faut plus de preuves pour le prouver. Ces assassins… Je les ai vus à l’œuvre. Ce sont des monstres. Ils sont tellement rapides que c’est à se douter de s’ils sont humains ou non. Et leurs attaques… Si Angelis était un assassin, Potter et Weasley seraient morts à l’heure qu’il est. Je ne pense pas qu’il en soit un. Ou alors, il cache bien son jeu. »  
Il lui avait bien caché l’existence de Doï-Dee, sa dracoliche de compagnie, qui se révélait plutôt sympathique lorsqu’on savait s’y prendre avec elle. Cette liche adorait les compliments, se pavanait dès qu’elle le pouvait -ce qui faisait rire le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques- et surtout avait une tendance à rapporter tout les objets que l’on jetait au loin, que ce soit une balle, un bâton, une fiole de potion pleine -Severus avait été tenté de jeter un sort à Samael sur ce coup car il s’agissait d’un poison très dangereux- ou bien le propriétaire de la liche en question.  
Angelis faisait-il partie de la Confrérie des Assassins ? Certes, certains points restaient à éclaircir mais comment faire le lien entre ce professeur insouciant, voire loufoque, avec ces tueurs aux capacités hors-normes ?  
Il échangea un regard avec ses eux collègues et entre eux se fit un accord tacite : ils avaient une enquête à mener, et ils la résoudraient !


	10. Chapter 10

Petit à petit, l’hiver passa, laissant les températures redevenir à peu près clémentes. Et là, dans les appartements du maître des potions se tenait un sorcier récalcitrant assis en tailleur sur le canapé, vêtu d’un pantalon moulant noir et dont la tunique était enlevée avec un maître des lieux qui lui passait un baume sur les plaies encore sanguinolentes qui ornaient son dos.  
« Cessez de faire l’enfant Samael, râla Severus. C’est pour votre bien.  
-Votre truc pue et çà pique. Sérieusement, c’est encore pire que de verser de l’alcool directement dessus !  
-Parce que vous trouvez que des plaies à vif qui risquent une infection et qui ne cicatrisent pas, c’est beau ? En plus, certaines sont profondes. Là par…  
-Aïeuh !  
-… exemple. Donc maintenant vous vous taisez et vous arrêtez de gigoter. »  
Samael grogna de mécontentement mais se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Il ne se gêna pas pour grincer des dents et montrer clairement son désaccord ainsi. Mais son collègue avait raison : sans ce baume, il ne guérirait pas. Et malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de laisser Severus faire. C’était lui ou Pompom… L’infirmière de Poudlard étant un vrai dragon, il n’avait franchement pas envie d’aller la voir. Surtout si c’était pour ce prendre un savon à cause de sa condition.  
Le professeur de potions avait insisté pour lui en mettre sur toutes les zones blessées. Le plus jeune n’avait pas apprécié l’ordre et heureusement qu’il n’en avait pas reçu sur ses jambes ou au niveau du bassin : il aurait fallu le tuer pour accéder à cette zone sans sa permission. Il retint un sifflement quand il sentit les mains appuyer un peu trop fort sur une zone douloureuse et s’empêcha de bouger. Que faire en attendant que Rogue ait terminé d’appliquer le « baume-miracle » ? Peut-être que réfléchir à un nouveau moyen pour pourrir la vie de Potter… Que pourrait-il lui faire cette fois ? Il avait essayé diverses potions aux effets très amusants, des runes, des sortilèges, l’avait coincé dans la cuvette des WC du 2ème étage, avait lâché des lutins de Cornouailles dans sa salle de classe… Quoi d’autre ? Laisser Doï-Dee jouer avec lui ? Ah… Il tenait quelque chose… Mais peut-être était-ce un peu trop méchant pour la dracoliche ? Ouais, il serait mieux de ligoter Potter dans la Forêt Interdite et de voir si les araignées géantes seraient intéressées ou non.  
A moins que…  
Oh si…  
Severus ne savait pas à quoi Samael pensait mais au ricanement sadique qui en sortit, il se doutait vaguement du sujet.  
« Qu’allez-vous faire à Potter cette fois ? »  
Le sourire qu’il reçut en réponse le fit frémir, mais pas autant que le bref éclat doré qu’il aperçut dans le regard bleu glacé. Quelque chose n’était vraiment pas normal avec celui-là…  
Depuis qu’il avait décidé d’étudier Samael Angelis, le professeur Rogue commençait à voir quelques indices ici et là. Cela pouvait un réflexe exceptionnel (Ronald Weasley lui avait jeté un couteau en direction du visage et il l’avait rattrapé au vol par la lame), une furtivité stupéfiante (tenter de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Potter semblait être son dernier jeu favori), des capacités qui semblaient inhumaines (« Sérieusement, Samael. Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a prit de vous battre contre trois sirènes dans le lac ?! Sans baguette en plus ! Je m’en contrefiche que le jeune Paello a été sauvé, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Quoi ?! Non, je ne m’en fiche pas que vous ayez sauvé un de mes serpents… Ne changez pas de sujet !! »), des comportements parfois étranges (en quoi se percher en hauteur comme çà avait du sens, à part pour échapper à l’infirmière?) et surtout ces brefs éclats dorés dans son regard quand il semblait examiner des personnes ou des lieux.  
De son côté, Samael ricanait : il avait rapidement compris le manège des ses trois collègues. Ils se doutaient de son appartenance à la Confrérie des Assassins, et ils avaient raison. Il lui fallait juste un moyen de les rencontrer pour les confronter sans attirer trop d’attention. Pour Rogue, ce serait pas trop difficile… Et les autres non plus, d’ailleurs… Il pouvait leur parler seul à seul sans problème. Ce n’était pas comme si ils étaient des cibles à abattre… Avec qui pourrait-il commencer ?  
Le professeur Chourave serait la première dans la confidence…  
Il avait décidé d’aller la voir à la fin de ses cours, alors qu’elle se trouvait encore dans les serres. Enfin, quand il disait aller la voir… Descendre de son perchoir où il avait passé trois heures à regarder sa collègue faire cours était une description plus exacte. La pauvre directrice de Poufsouffle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu’elle l’avait entendu atterrir sur le sol derrière elle.  
« Bonsoir Pomona. Salua-t-il poliment. Je viens juste vous parler de quelque chose d’important que vous ainsi que Severus et Rolanda êtes actuellement en train d’enquêter. »  
La professeur déglutit en voyant l’uniforme et les gantelets. Allait-il la tuer là ?  
« Que vas-tu me faire, Samael ? Tu ne vas quand même pas…  
-Vous tuer ? Oh non, non non non. Ce serait complètement idiot et contre les lois du Credo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pomona : vous ne risquez rien.  
-Mais tu fais parti de ces…  
-Assassins ? Oui, c’est le cas. Mais les Assassins sont bien plus que des criminels. Croyez-moi, nous ne tuons que ceux qui le méritent. Vous n’en faîtes pas partie, et je ne crois pas que vous en ferez partie un jour.  
-Que veux tu, alors ?  
-Rien du tout. J’ai vu que vous enquêtiez sur moi et même si c’est amusant à observer, j’ai préféré couper court à votre recherche. Donc, oui : je suis un Assassin. Et non : je ne vais pas massacrer tout le monde dans ce château. Sauf Potter et Weasley s’ils continuent de me chercher, mais c’est une autre histoire.  
-Donc, en cas de conflit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
-Je ferais de mon mieux pour protéger les enfants, si c’est ce que vous voulez savoir. La Confrérie est neutre et préfère protéger la population ainsi que la connaissance. Jamais on ne s’attaquerait à une école. »  
Étrangement, cela suffit pour la professeur de botanique. Samael avait, après tout, combattu un dragon pour les protéger, elle et Rolanda. Si il avait voulu les supprimer, il l’aurait fait depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle lui fit faire la promesse de ne jamais blesser ou tuer un élève de Poudlard, ce qu’il accepta de faire à une condition : si cet élève était un danger pour les autres, la promesse ne tenait plus. Elle grimaça mais décida que c’était mieux que pas de promesse du tout.

Mettre Mme Bibine dans la confidence fut à peu près pareil… à l’exception de la batte qu’il avait dû esquiver en lui faisant peur sans même le faire exprès. Et aussi la menace de lâcher une douzaine de cognards sur lui s’il osait s’en prendre aux élèves… Non, çà s’était assez bien passé…  
Il ne restait plus qu’une personne à faire… Par contre, il n’était pas sûr de survivre à celle-là.  
…  
Peut-être devrait-il trouver quelque chose pour amadouer la terreur des cachots ? Mais quoi ?  
…  
Il aurait le temps d’y réfléchir pendant la soirée.  
Le soir-même, le professeur de potions se trouvait dans l’allée des Embrumes, à parler avec d’autres Mangemorts. Ces derniers semblaient avoir des informations intéressantes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les examina brièvement du regard, se retenant de cracher son dédain pour Macnair et cette bande d’abrutis finis qui l’admirait pour sa propension à torturer et à tuer des moldues sans défense. Il soupira intérieurement : qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez leurs nouvelles recrues ? Ce n’était pas comme si ils avaient mis une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier : « Recherche sadiques psychopathes pour agrandir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
Enfin bref, il écoutait Macnair raconter avec moult détails comment il avait torturé et tué la dernière femme moldue qu’il avait soit-disant croisée au détour d’une ruelle dans Londres. La pauvre avait dû vivre un véritable enfer avant qu’il ne s’en soit lassé et ait décidé de l’achever. Il débattait intérieurement avec l’idée de lui jeter un sortilège de Mutisme lorsque le bourreau poussa un cri bref et se tende comme un arc.  
« Qu’est-ce que… ? »  
Il s’effondra sur les pavés et le groupe put voir se tenir un Assassin en bleu derrière lui, la lame dépassant de son gantelet droit encore sortie et tâchée de sang.  
« Assassin ! » Hurla une recrue Mangemort.  
L’individu se mit à courir sous les cris paniqués des recrues et de la foule. Il se faufila entre 2 maisons et disparut dans la nuit.  
« Rogue ! Appela une jeune recrue. Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas arrêté ?! »  
Il gronda en montrant les dents face au manque de respect et finit par répondre :  
« Parce que vous voulez essayer, vous ? Allez-y que je vous regarde faire. »  
Jamais il n’irait s’opposer à un membre de la Confrérie : il n’était pas fou à ce point, merci bien !  
La recrue se mit à la poursuite du tueur, suivie par trois de ses acolytes. Le professeur soupira : que devait-il faire ? Attendre ici que ces imbéciles reviennent – ou pas -, ou bien les suivre et voir s’ils se faisaient massacrer – ou pas - ?  
…  
Il n’avait rien contre un peu d’animation…  
Il décida de les suivre.


End file.
